


Midnight's Trouble

by ladymisteria



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma second pregnancy, F/M, Post-Majin Buu Saga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Vegeta non riesce a dormire e pensa ai cambiamenti che di lì a poco potrebbero avvenire in lui...





	Midnight's Trouble

 

 

Vegeta non riusciva a chiudere occhio, a differenza della moglie che invece era profondamente addormentata con la testa poggiata sul suo petto.

Il principe dei Saiyan fissava il soffitto, pensando.

Dodici anni.

Erano trascorsi _dodici anni_ da quando aveva fatto ritorno da Bulma e da suo figlio.

Erano volati, e mille cose erano accadute, da allora.

Era cambiato molto, era maturato...

Il diventare padre di Trunks aveva contribuito a renderlo l’uomo che era.

Inizialmente, in realtà, il figlio non era stato altro che una seccatura.

O almeno così credeva.

Era grazie a Trunks, infatti, se quel drastico cambiamento era avvenuto, in primo luogo; se aveva deciso di sacrificarsi per distruggere Majin Bu.

Se Trunks non gli avesse mostrato quanto bene gli volesse - ignorando il fatto che egli avesse appena ucciso degli innocenti - probabilmente non si sarebbe mai neppure sognato di compiere un gesto tanto estremo.

Che sarebbe accaduto, ora?

Se diventare padre una prima volta era stata la causa di tali svolte nel suo modo di essere, cosa sarebbe avvenuto ora che Bulma era prossima a donargli un nuovo erede?

Bulma si mosse, aprendo gli occhi.

Vedendolo sveglio, guardò l’ora, chiedendogli poi:«Come mai ancora sveglio?».

Lui non rispose subito.

«Stai bene?» incalzò, preoccupata dal silenzio del compagno.

«Sto bene, tranquilla» replicò lui, burbero.

«Meno male» sospirò Bulma, sedendosi accanto a Vegeta, e aspettando che le venissero fornite le ragioni di quella strana insonnia.

«Perché non dormi?» riprovò, dopo alcuni minuti trascorsi nel silenzio più completo.

«Non ho sonno».

«E questo perché…?»

«Pensavo»

«Oh» mormorò la donna, piano.

Silenzio.

«A cosa?» s'informò.

Vegeta emise un sospiro a metà tra il divertito e il seccato.

«Sempre la solita, eh?» ghignò, guadandola.

«Sono piena di difetti» sorrise lei, facendo spallucce.

Vegeta tornò a farsi serio.

«Mi chiedevo semplicemente che cos’altro potrà succedermi».

Bulma lo fissò incuriosita.

«Che dovrebbe succederti, scusa?».

Lui le posò delicatamente un bacio sul ventre gonfio.

«Con la nascita di Trunks mi sono quasi trasformato in un rammollito» spiegò.

La donna lo colpì scherzosamente alla spalla.

«Sai che non è così».

«Sarà...» ghignò lui.

Bulma si accovacciò nuovamente contro il marito.

«Spero solo che almeno stavolta il bambino sia più disponibile agli allenamenti. Trunks è uno sfaticato. Passa tutto il giorno insieme al figlio di Kakarot. Mi chiedo da chi abbia preso» borbottò Vegeta dopo un po'.

Ma Bulma non raccolse la provocazione.

«Che vuoi farci, tesoro? Ha tredici anni. Vorrà divertirsi un po’...»

«Io alla sua età avevo già conquistato più di dodici pianeti. Da solo» puntualizzò.

Lei sorrise.

«Tu sei pur sempre il guerriero più forte dell’universo. Non puoi paragonarti a Trunks».

Vegeta si avvicinò all’orecchio di Bulma.

« _Adulatrice._ E della peggior specie» le sussurrò, un raro lampo divertito negli occhi.

Bulma ammiccò strafottente.

«Cerco di fare quello che posso per farti contento» replicò.

La donna sbadigliò.

«Credo sia ora che mi rimetta a dormire, finché il piccolino me lo concede» disse.

Vegeta sorriso beffardo, mentre un lampo di pura insolenza gli passava negli occhi scuri.

«Vuoi sapere una cosa?»

«Che cosa?»chiese lei, mezza addormentata.

«Non sarà un maschio».

*

Nella stanza accanto, Trunks fu svegliato improvvisamente dalla voce della madre.

« _BRUTTO SCIMMIONE GUASTAFESTE!_ ».

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Ci risiamo”.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sembrava giusto, dopo aver affrontato il tema della prima gravidanza di Bulma, affrontare anche quello della seconda :D


End file.
